La otra historia de Kira
by Three crazy writers
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de ser Misa la 'fangirl' obsesionada con Light/Kira; fuera Ryuzaki el 'fanboy' obsesionado con Light/Kira? Aquí la respuesta. /*/ Perdonen el sumary fail. -3- /*/ Yaoi; Light & L. Leve Mello & Near.
1. Chapter 1

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, somos sus amigos con un fic para ustedes.**

_Roxy-san: _**Antes de comenzar hemos de aclarar ciertas cosas: **

_Aclaraciones: _**AU. Yaoi. OoC por parte de algunos personajes. Posible lemon **(Si quieren lemon, díganmelo por un review para saber si hacerlo o no)

_Rin-sama: _**Aclarado eso, espero que les guste la lectura.**

* * *

_-Death Note y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.-_

* * *

**Light Yagami POV**

Me revolví en la cama, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, observé a Ryuk mirándome fijamente. Unas semanas atrás hubiera gritado, pero pasados ya dos meses uno ya se acostumbra a esto. Lancé un gruñido al aire y me levanté lentamente de la cama.

—Quiero manzanas.—escuché al shinigami a mi espalda

Ya se había hecho rutina tener que dar de comer a este dios de la muerte. Desde que hace dos meses me encontré con la 'Death Note' y me transformé en el famoso 'Kira', mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados.

Hoy era Lunes, así que me preparé rápidamente y, despues de desayunar, comencé a caminar hacia la universidad.

—Oí que hay un alumno nuevo en tu clase.—dijo Ryuk con la cabeza ladeada

—Sí, yo también lo escuché.—respondí—Ahora vete, ya llegamos.—susurré solo para que él me oyera

Supongo que se fue, ya que no lo veía ni oía por ningún lado. Sonreí. Entré pensativo a la universidad; estaba más pensativo desde el 'nacimiento' de Kira. Iba tan pensativo que no vi al estudiante que venía hacia mi, por lo que chocamos. Acabé yo encima de él, con las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Mantuve los ojos cerrados por el dolor, pero luego de unos breves segundos abrí los ojos. Me asombré al ver a un chico de piel pálida, ojeras enormes, cabello negro desordenado y ojos negros. Era muy lindo. Me sonrojé levemente al darme cuenta de la posición que manteníamos. Él estaba tumbado en el suelo y yo estaba a cuatro patas sobre él. Me levanté rápidamente.

—¡L-lo lamento!—casi grité, nervioso y sonrojado _~¿Qué me pasa?~_

—No pasa nada.—respondió con una voz suave, colocando su dedo pulgar en su boca

Volví a disculparme, aún sonrojado. No entiendo que me pasaba, ese no era yo. Al final acabé acompañando a Ryuzaki (que es como se llamaba el chico) a su aula. Era un chico bastante extraño pero, al mismo tiempo, era como un niño. Me contó que le encantaban los dulces y que solo comía dulces; me contó que varias veces a la semana iba a un orfanato a visitar a unos niños que conoció hace tiempo, y que les llevaba regalos; y también me contó que, descontando a los niños, nunca había tenido un amigo. Eso me asombró. Parecía un chico muy amigable.

—Yo seré tu amigo.—dije inconscientemente, creo que pensé en voz alta

Volteó hacia mi un poco asombrado—Gracias, Light-kun.—respondió tras unos minutos

Al final llegamos a su clase, ¡era la mía! ¿Él era el alumno nuevo? Lo miré completamente asombrado, y creo que él lo notó.

—¿Sucede algo, Light-kun?—preguntó

—Esta es mi clase.—respondí sorprendido

—Parece que seremos compañeros de clase.

—Sí, eso parece.—comenté sonriendo

La clase se pasó rápida, aunque me sorprendió bastante la forma tan peculiar que tiene Ryuzaki para sentarse. Cuando terminaron las clases decidí ir a ver a mi padre, que está trabajando en el caso Kira. _~Si supiera que vive con Kira...~_ Estaba por dar el primer paso para ir a la central justo cuando alguien me agarró del brazo. Era Ryuzaki.

—¿Pasa algo Ryuzaki?—pregunté con una ceja alzada

—Necesito hablar contigo.—dijo antes de, prácticamente, arrastrarme a un callejón

—¿Que quieres?—pregunté cansinamente

—Sé que eres Kira.—WTF?!

—¿D-de qué demonios hablas?—pregunté nerviosamente

Ryuzaki me señaló con el dedo—Kira.—dijo simplemente

Suspiré—Ok, me has pillado. ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?—pregunté con el ceño fruncido

Estaba molesto, ya que Ryuzaki había sido tan inteligente de no decirme su apellido. Lo miré y tenía una leve sonrisa, junto al dedo que tenía en la boca.

—Fácil. Quiero que Light-kun sea mi novio.—¡O.O!

—¿¡De que hablas?!—exclamé sonrojado—¡Somos hombres!

—No me importa.—respondió secante

Iba a volver a gritar, a golpearlo e irme; pero pensé en algo. Si Ryuzaki fue tan inteligente como para pillarme... tal vez pueda serle de utilidad a Kira. Sonreí.

—Está bien.

Sonrió—"Kiss".—¿qué?

Suspiré cansinamente. Puse las manos en los hombros de Ryuzaki, y me acerqué a él sonrojado; hasta que acabé besandole. Estuvimos unos minutos en ese callejón, minutos en los que solo podía pensar.

_~Espero tener un buen plan, y recibir la ayuda incondicional de Ryuzaki. Así este podrido mundo podrá ser limpiado de tanta maldad.~_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Esperamos que les haya gustado la introducción.**

_Roxy-san: _**Esperamos saber su sincera opinión.**

_Rin-sama: _**Nos vemos.**


	2. Aviso! D:

Gracias a ciertos problemas, este fic será continuado en la cuenta de mi prima; nombre de la cuenta: **AkikawaYaoi.** ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
